Public safety agencies around the world typically use relatively narrow band, LMR technologies such as P25 to communicate voice information and some data traffic. Characteristics of this technology are long range and high quality voice. Newer non LMR technologies such as LTE are capable of high rate data enabling mobile data applications. This form of technology is relatively short range. In a move to capture the benefit of both technologies, methods of integration are being considered.
LMR networks are generally circuit mode such as P25 (APCO 25), Tetra, DMR (Digital Mobile Radio), or analogue LMR (Land Mobile Radio). Non LMR networks are often packet mode such as LTE (3GPP Long Term Evolution) or Wifi. Older forms of non LMR network may also be circuit mode such as GSM or WCDMA. Non LMR technologies of interest generally involve IP (internet protocol) based networks. Mobile terminals in these networks may be operated by human users or machine users.
Previous methods of managing the behaviour of terminal equipment carried by a user alter the quality of service offered to that user according to the subscription (or payment) made for that service. This applies also to the network behaviour. Examples from the commercial networks might include the allocation of certain data rates or data caps according to the profile of a particular user. These may be fixed policy setting according to a user subscription or may even be dynamic according to specific demand such as wishing to download a particular video quickly. These methods are commonly implemented using a Policy and Charging Resource Function (PCRF) as is the case in an LTE network.